A Song for the Holidays
by GlitterQueenGlitz
Summary: It's the evening of the Cackle's Academy Holiday party and Miss Drill asks Miss Hardbroom to sing a duet with her. One Shot.


A/N: So the other day at my sister's concert there were these two teachers who sang a duet and I swear they were real life Imogen and Constance and so it inspired this fluffy one shot. You all deserve it after what I'm putting you through in "Fight or Flight" so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Constance rolled her eyes fastening her cloak around her shoulders and smoothing it out neatly, supressing a groan. It was the one night of the year she hated the most, The Holiday party at Cackles.<p>

"Another excuse for the girls to abandon their studies and indulge in frivolous activities and gorge themselves on sweets." She grumbled to herself.

Constance wasn't one for Holiday celebrations, having no recollection of any "jolly" times with Mistress Broomhead at Witch Training College, but Amelia, the head mistress thought it would be a wonderful time after the stress and studying of exams and so Constance was forced to partake in the festivities with her other colleagues. A smile graced her burgundy lips. It was her first Holiday party with Imogen. Imogen, the blonde gym mistress that had stolen Constance's heart, who broke through Constance's icy exterior and made her heart flutter and skip a beat. She cursed the light blush that stained her porcelain cheeks when she thought about the blonde and took a deep breath as she folded her arms.

She could hear the droning of the piano downstairs and the shrieking and laughing of the girls in the Great Hall and Constance disappeared, re-materialising inside the Great Hall a few moments later, startling some third years with her sudden appearance.

The Hall was decorated floor to rafters with streamers, snowflakes, as the girls spun about in their best holiday gowns of red, green, white and silver. In dismay, Constance looked down at her black, high collared dress and felt out of place, even Amelia and Davina had festive garb on. Her dark orbs scanned the room for Imogen and her breath caught in her throat when she found her, a vision in red silk that she would feel privileged to remove from her later, she stood on the make-shift stage, handing Davina some sheet music.

Before she could question what Imogen was doing, she stood in the centre of the stage and caught the attention of all those present, Constance couldn't have tore her gaze away from her if her life depended on it, although she tried in vain to not make her gawking obvious, Amelia and Davina might have figured it out themselves about the witch and non-witch, but the girls did not and Constance intended to keep it that way for as long as she could.

"If I can have your attention!" Her voice, with the drill sergeant-esque quality echoed around the room as every young witch stopped their chattering and turned to face the Gym Mistress. "To celebrate a wonderful start to the holidays, I would like to invite Miss Hardbroom up to sing with me." Her voice shook a little at the request and Constance stood rooted to the spot, completely dumbfounded and

found her feet moved on her own and she quickly found herself standing beside the blonde, as if commanded, her dark eyes wide as she waited for further explanation.

"I don't sing." Constance said defiantly as she folded her arms.

"I've heard you chant, you have a beautiful voice, but I know you aren't fond of the holidays so I picked a song I hope you know, that isn't a holiday song." Imogen answered, reaching to unclasp her cloak to set it on the chair behind her as Constance stiffened and sighed relenting.

"Oh alright, I will sing one song with you but not a note more, understood?" Even as flustered as she was, the dark-haired witch could still retain her no-nonsense demeanour and it was all Imogen could do not to squeal in delight and nodded once to Constance and once to Davina, instructing her to begin playing as the girls all watched with intrigue.

The notes began, and Constance recognized the song but she was too caught up in the loving look in Imogen's green eyes as she started to sing. Of course it was a duet, a romantic ballad of sorts and Constance had begun to question the choice in the song when she realized that it was her turn to sing. She took a deep breath and began to sing. Her voice was soft and almost angelic and all of Cackle's was surprised to hear such a beautiful sound come from the harsh potions mistress. Neither Constance or Imogen took notice of the whisperings and shocked expressions; they were lost in one another's eyes as they sang in perfect harmony, Constance's soprano melding perfectly with the alto voice of Imogen, so wrapped up in themselves neither noticed when gradually they moved closer until the last note rang out and ended with Imogen's lips softly on Constance's and for once she didn't object or move, she was too happy in this moment to care. There would be talk tomorrow she was certain of it, but for that moment she just wanted to throw caution to the wind for the woman she loved.

Perhaps Constance could learn to like the Holidays after all.


End file.
